It Was Always Me and You
by panicmoonwalker
Summary: "I'm really glad that we decided to try again, Jess." Sam takes her hand in his, and kissing it softly. "Me too, Sam." (Based off helmet spoilers)
**May contain spoilers for 5x16. Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment she wakes up she begins to panic. Jess had a _wonderful_ and _steamy_ dream. Nothing should be wrong with that, but there was. It wasn't about the strong and handsome man whose arms were wrapped around her waist. No, not Sam, who she had _just_ gotten back into a relationship with. It was the man who she should not be thinking or _dreaming_ about when she was with Sam.

Nick. It was about Nick. Her best friend, her ex-boyfriend Nick. The Nick who kissed her years ago and ended things with Sam.

Thinking about Nick in that way had been becoming more frequent since she came home from jury duty. She had just shrugged it off before but now she was with Sam and _now_ wasn't the time to be having a _freakin' sex dream_ about _Nick_.

The worse part was that she woke up still feeling hot. It was a really nice dream. More than nice. As she woke up further, it became foggier but she remembers it being tender, yet passionate and like they were in love again (also a helmet, which was oddly sexy).

Jess feels Sam shift behind her, tightening his grip on her as he slowly wakes up. When she turns to face him, the guilt settles deep in her gut. His eyes are open, barely, and he's smiling at her like she's the most precious thing on earth. "Morning babe." He mumbles.

"Good morning, Sam." She barely mumbles out before squeaking, "I have to pee!"

She jumps out of bed and rushes to the bathroom. She couldn't believe this was happening _again_. Sam was a good guy; he really didn't deserve to be hurt. Again. Stupid Nick, ruining everything with Sam once again. It obviously wasn't his fault, but there was no way she could face him today.

Of course, the world was against her and as she was exiting the bathroom she ran straight into him. With nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Whoa! Hey, Jess. Good morning!" He chuckled groggily.

She felt her entire body heat up at the sight of him, subtly eyeing him up and down. "H-hey." She chokes out, "How was your sleep? Did you have any weird dreams? I had a really weird dream."

"Pretty average sleep, thanks." He smiles at her, making her cheeks warmer. "What was your dream about?"

Shit. She didn't think any of this through. What had gotten into her? _Nick obviously_.

"Llamas." She blurts out, "You. Me. Winston. Cece. Schmidt. Llamas. Yes! We were llamas and we went on a mission to save the rainbow princess."

"Weird." He laughs, scrunching his nose slightly, "I gotta shower. I got meetings to go to, bills to pay."

 _Phew_. At least she wouldn't have to see him for most of the day. That was embarrassing. She nods at him and smiles at him anxiously, running off to the kitchen.

 _Okay, time to put Nick out of your mind,_ she told herself, _and time to make a nice breakfast for you and your_ wonderful _boyfriend._

* * *

Cooking helps to occupy herself for a short amount of time, as she is a great cook and is done within minutes. She grabs a tray to display her nicely cooked breakfast and it's the one Nick had brought her breakfast in bed multiple times. Why does she remember that now? And not the multiple times she's used it before, _after_ their break up?

She forces a smile as she carries the tray into her bedroom, where Sam is sitting up on his phone. Probably checking his _emails_. "Scrambled eggs for the handsome doctor!" She says cheerily, placing the tray next to him and sitting near his feet. "Good sleep babe?"

He takes a moment to respond, his emails are _so_ interesting, of course. "Real nice," He grins, "Thank you for the eggs."

They both begin eating in silence, and Jess is still feeling slightly guilty and uncomfortable but then she looks up at Sam, realising she had no real reason to be guilty. It was a dream. It wasn't like last time when Nick had _kissed_ the hell out of her. Dreams meant nothing, right?

"I'm really glad that we decided to try again, Jess." Sam takes her hand in his, and kissing it softly.

"Me too, Sam."

* * *

Jess is slightly relieved when Sam is called into work, and Schmidt and Winston go out for the day, something about auditions with Ferguson. She gives Sam a quick peck on the cheek before he leaves and as soon as she closes the door, she runs to Cece's room.

"Yes I know, 'Sam is so hot woohoo'! You've been saying it for days, Jess, I don't need to hear it again." Cece says plainly.

"I had a sex dream about Nick!" Jess yells over Cece, breathing a sigh of relief as it comes out.

"Whaaaaaat!? Noooooo!" Cece's expression is hard to read, whether she's genuinely surprised or not.

"Yeah. About _Nick_. I'm with _Sam_! I'm happy with him!"

"What happened in the dream?"

"I'm not sure how it started, but one minute I was in bed alone and the next Nick walks in with this helmet on, and he takes it off in slow motion style and he just _takes_ me. It was real dirty at first," Jess' breathing becomes shallow and she bites her lip, "but then it got really sweet, and we made love like we had never been apart."

Cece remains silent. "It was just a dream! It means nothing right?!" Jess says, still breathless from recalling her dream.

"Suuuure." Cece nods sarcastically.

"Oh God!" Jess runs to Cece's side, covering her face with her hands. "It. Means. Nothing."

"Look at me in the eye and say that."

She can't do that. Because anything to do with Nick can't _not_ mean something. He's Nick. "I just got back together with Sam." She sighs, leaning her head on Cece's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt him, he's a good guy. He just has awful timing!"

"So does Nick." Cece adds.

"Dumb boys." Jess frowns, "Can I just marry you? Forget Schmidt, let's run away into the sunset and live a peaceful life."

"You can't avoid your feelings forever, Jess."

* * *

Jess ignores Cece's advice because she's too afraid of confronting either Nick or Sam. She's not sure how Nick would react when she expresses her feelings for him, a door he probably thought to be closed. Whereas Sam would just be pissed off as once again, because of one Nick Miller, he doesn't have a real chance with Jess.

The situation doesn't ease up in the slightest. Nick continues to show up in her dreams, they aren't all sex dreams, one of them was just her and Nick holding hands whilst grocery shopping. After that particular dream, Cece _insists_ that it all means something.

She also continues to get weirder around Nick, flustered easily, and so much stranger than describing 'llama dreams' to him. They begin to fight again like they did before they got together the first time, and the tension arises once again. Their feelings are all confused but they both know that what they had, what they _have_ , was still there.

It's a week before Schmidt and Cece's wedding, and Cece says she _needs_ Jess to sort out everything beforehand. Schmidt would _not_ appreciate explosions or Nick and Jess drama on their wedding day, and both are likely to happen at the pace they are going at.

She didn't think breaking up with Sam would be particularly hard, but it was scarily easy, almost like he had expected it. "Y-you're okay with it?" Jess widens her eyes in his response.

"I mean no, but who am I to stop you?" He shrugs lazily, "Just be honest with me… Is it because of Nick?"

Jess nods her head, her cheeks reddening slightly. "But I didn't cheat on you! I guess there were just more residual feelings there than I had originally thought when we got back together…"

"You two seem like people who would end up together, I couldn't possibly get in the way of that." Sam smiles softly at her, "We still had fun right? Friends?"

"Yes, friends." She returns the smile, "Thank you, Sam."

* * *

Jess doesn't know how to approach Nick. She thinks about him baking cupcakes, and writing him a cute song with her ukulele but Schmidt just rolls his eyes, takes one of the cupcakes and stuffs it in his mouth, "Just talk to him for God's sake!"

"Schmidt is right, Jess. Go on, he's on the roof." Cece laughs, giving her best friend an encouraging smile.

* * *

Nick is on the roof as Cece had said, and he was holding a beer in his hand, looking over the ledge into the sunset. "Hi…" Jess greets him shyly.

"Hey, Jess." The corners of his mouth turn up as he sees her, "How nice is the sunset tonight?"

Jess looks out into the skyline, noticing the many hues of pinks, purples and blues. It was truly beautiful. "Very wonderful."

"I feel like I don't appreciate it enough," Nick laughs, "I don't appreciate a lot of things though."

Jess just smiles and nods, her nerves silencing her. Concern flashes across his face and he wraps an arm around her, "How are you? After the whole Sam thing?"

She had told him that they had broken up, but she failed to mention _why_ they were no longer together. "I'm actually very well, thank you."

"Is something up then? You are awfully quiet tonight."

"Um well… Nick. I, how do I go about this?" Jess chuckles nervously, brushing her bangs off her forehead, "I miss you."

He gives her a questioning look, moving closer to her. "Miss me? What do you mean?"

"I mean you are my best friend, Nick, but I love you and I don't want to continue going on like there's nothing between us anymore." Jess blabbers out, "I'm not afraid, I think we're really ready to make it work this time. I want to make it work so bad. I _miss_ you, Nick."

"Jess…"

"And it's okay if you don't feel the same, and I can just work on it and move on but I had to tell you just in case there was even a possibility of us again. I hope I'm not ruining everything we've worked to rebuild because I don't want to lose you as a fr-"

"Jessica, shut up." She sucks in a breath and looks up at him properly for the first time, his dark brown eyes staring at her, "I miss ya' too."

Jess smiles and takes a deep breath. "I love you, Jess." Nick's face lights up, his hands landing on her waist, "I never wanted to stop loving you."

Hearing Nick saying those words sent shivers throughout her body, and a huge grin spread across her face. Before she could say another word, his lips are on hers and one of his hands slide into her hair holding her close.

His lips are as soft as she remembers, and her body comes _alive_ as they kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck, and she never wants to stop kissing him. She never wants to let go.

"I love you so much." Jess breathes out as she pulls herself away, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He buries his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent and she swears they could stay like this forever.

* * *

After spending time catching up on kisses and hugs, they're just sitting on the patio chairs on the roof, holding hands. "Jess, was I the reason you broke up with Sam?"

"Yes." Jess nods with a laugh, "I actually had a sex dream about you just a few days after he and I got back together… All my feelings were extremely messy since then."

"Ohh juicy stuff!" Nick raises his eyebrows with a sneaky grin, "Tell me more."

"It involved that motorbike helmet you had, very steamy." She giggles flirtatiously and bites her lip, "I couldn't stop thinking about that dream for a week straight, then I started having _more_ dreams."

"I still have that helmet, should I go find it?" Nick wiggles his eyes suggestively, his thumb brushing her knuckles.

"Ohmygod _yes_."


End file.
